naruto_dark_cloudsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurai Hikari
Kuraihikarigakure (暗い光 が暮れの里, Kurai Hikarigakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in the Dark Light" or "Hidden Dark Light Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Dark Light") is the hidden village of the Land of Demons and was founded by Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel and Michael. Just like the other hidden villages of the Five Great Nations, and even thought that it hasn't been recognized as one of them, Kuraihikarigakure also has a Kage as its leader, known as the Akumakage, who resides at the castle located at the highest mountain inside the village. Being a relatively new village, there has only be one Akumakage so far, Sirzechs Lucifer, with Azazel and Michael as his counselors. The village was created to be a symbol of peace and cooperation between the Three Factions, after the Great War, and as a way for them to connect with humans. This village houses great many devils, angels, fallen angels and some human too. The shinobi of this village don't have any wardrobe code to go by like other hidden villages. A large number of shinobi from this village seem to have an affinity for Lightning Release with some very few having the ability to use Holy Chackra or Demonic Chackra. Foundation Thousands of years ago, there were the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups (Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Greco-Roman Gods, etc.) which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible. The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War. After the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict. However, due to a state of extreme exhaustion after the Great War and with all three factions losing their main forces, neither of the three sides wanted to continue battling. So while there was no peace between the factions, outright battles did not occur either. The Factions continued in this state with occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia. Until a peace treaty between the Three Factions, known as the Kurai Hikari Treaty, was finally drawn up and ended the disputes between the Three Great Powers. It was then that Sirzechs Lucifer gave the idea of forming a hidden village on Earth, as symbol of their peace and promise of cooperation between each other. The other Factions agreed to it and then it was decided that the village's ruler would have to be decided by an unanimous vote between the Three Factions respectively councils. And, to make sure that the Akumakage would not abuse of his power or use it against the other Factions, it was decided that their would be given three counselors to the Akumakage, one from each Faction. After much discution, it was decided that Sirzechs would become the First Akumakage of Kuraihikarigakure, with Azazel representing the Fallen Angels, Michael representing the Angels, and a devil representing the Devils, as his counselors.Category:LocationsCategory:Hidden Villages